Deleted Scenes From The Bladebreakers Documentary
by AnimeRoyals
Summary: What if when the Bladebreakers travelled for their next season, they were followed by a camera crew to make a documentary about their lifestyle and career. It would bring to life the scenes we never seen. Full of pure comedy elements from our favourite beyblade team. AnimeRoyals couldn't make things more awkward xD.
1. Toilet Issues Tyson & Kai

**Disclaimer: **_We own nothing – Just the plot._

xXx

**Deleted Scenes From The Bladebreakers Documentary:  
Scene 1 – Kai & Tyson.**

"We will wait for you in the car Tyson! Don't worry! Kai woke up late and is still packing too. Hurry up though." Max called out from the corridor as he along with the rest of the team rushed into the hotel elevator to make their way to the waiting vehicle outside – They were finally on their way to America! The Tate's dream home! "See you inna bit Ty!"

Tyson gave a sigh and frowned. "I'll be right there!" The champion gasped as he sat upon the throne; he couldn't call out and say '_give me a minute I am having a shit_.' He had finished now and the smell was not one of his best moments. But as the Tyson reached his hand out for the white paper, his hand found nothing. "Oh no" The beyblader's heart sank into his stomach. _The paper was gone!_ Nothing but an empty brown tube remained, yet there was one left person left. "KAI?!"

Hearing the sound of his name being called out from the bathroom (yes, Tyson & Kai were sharing a room) the Hiwatari raised an eyebrow as he dropped his t-shirt into the half full suitcase. "What?" The blue haired Russian called back, really curious as to why his rival was screaming in the bathroom. _Fingers crossed there was huge spider in there._

He knew this wasn't going to be pretty, but this was an emergency. "I need your help with something." The champion hollered towards him, whilst his bum was starting to get a little sore from the thrones seat. "The paper is out!" He added to make it clear just what he needed his Russian friends help for. Tyson knew that Kai was a good captain; he hoped he would still be that now.

Raising an eyebrow double check if what he just heard was true, the Dranzer holder felt his body stop functioning for a second. His breathing stopped, his heart skipped a beat and his muscles went numb. "This is a joke right?" Was all the rival could answer, just stood still like a statue.

"I wish it was." Tyson replied still seated, this was getting embarrassing, the bus was waiting outside and he really did not want to be left behind… Again. "I am just as bothered as you buddy, but you got to help me out here." Tyson added. "Bring me a roll"

"If you are having a shit. You can forget it." Finally his athletic body began to function again. The Russian did his best not to burst out laughing from the priceless moment that was within his fingertips, by taking a deep breath. Eventually the Bladebreaker leader then dug deep into his suitcase to find some wipe. "You are just nothing but a delay Tyson." (These wipes were nothing special, just to wipe off the face paint before bed time.)

"Come on buddy." Tyson gave a gasp trying to see out of the open door, to see if the leader was coming with his much needed aid. "Just toss it to me the doors open."

The tension in the atmosphere couldn't be anymore awkward right now as Kai slapped his forehead whilst walking to the bathroom door. "You owe me one Granger." He finished and threw the packet at him like a dart board aiming for a bull's-eye. After the good deed was done, the broad blue haired male then rushed back to his suitcase, not to just finish packing - But to grab some fresh air.

Tyson looked at the expensive facial wipes; yet it was everything but his face he would be wiping these with. Moments later the champion walked out the bathroom feeling much better. "Thanks Kai." Tyson called with a happy grin on his lips. "Those are amazing wipes. I need to buy me some those." The champion added and adjusted his baseball cap. "I didn't use them all, want the rest back?" He asked holding the packed out towards the leader.

"No keep them for fuck sake."

**Extended Ending:**

Turning his attention to the camera crew who were still filming the Bladebreakers every move, the Russian bit the bottom of his lip in a frustrated manner. "You bastards better not be putting that in the full release." Kai snapped to watch the crew either die of laughter or shake in shock from his sharp comment.

xXx

**XOAnn13OX:** I know this was really short – But too be honest, this is going to be our mini series! Let us know what you think with a review or message because we have been laughing about this idea for a very long time.

**MarchellV**: Was so much fun to do! Look forward to more moments from the boys that you didn't see ;) Lots more of things to come.

**Lots Of Love:  
XOAnn13OX & MarchellV**


	2. Loud One Night Stands!

**Disclaimer:** _We own nothing – Just the plot and the OC._

**xXx**

**Deleted Scenes From The Bladebreakers Documentary.  
Scene 2: One night stands!**

Registering the sound of Rei and Kenny exit the hotel room to make their way to the shops. A sudden vile tension entered the air when the Russian male sipped his orange juice and growled impatiently. He was a good and strong young man, but when it came to no sleep – This was a whole new level of coldness.

"This wont EVER happen again." Kai scowled and slammed his glass to the table. His crimson eyes had over tired red veins building inside his panda eyes. "That Tate will get what for when I see him."

His eyes wanted to shut again, but the world champion swallowed down the cereal and looked to the grumpy Bladebreaker captain. "Oh don't you start Kai." The normally happy teenager was irritated about the lack of sleep, due to his friends fun and thrilling midnight activity. "We didn't shout at you when you had a girl over." He added and slurped up the last milk in his bowel.

Kai's muscles tensed and he looked to his rival like he was a bag of shit. "And I'm that loud? You need to grow up Tyson." The blue haired beyblader snarled, wanting to just zone out into a deep sleep. It would help sooth this headache that was crawling up inside the front of his head right now.

"Max did go too far." Tyson admitted his head was stating to hurt. They were all guys under one roof, and they all had needs, but keeping your team mates up with noise - Wasn't very thoughtful. "I just want to go back to bed." The Japanese male mumbled wanting to skip out on practice today.

"I'm not sitting here and listening to this." Kai stood up from the table with an empty stomach as he felt too sick from being too over tired. "The next person who keeps us up like this; I will throw them off the team and I'll tell them to pick a window on their fucking way out."

Yet just as the foul mood Dranzer holder opened the kitchen door, he spotted the man of the hour with the girl who was tip-toeing to the exit of the room. A twitch left the captain's muscular figure.

"Erm."Max's heart rose into his mouth and his pride jumped out the window to leave the American alone to defend himself. All the innocent guy could comment was. "Morning guys." With his charming smile glued to his lips.

"Max." A range of different emotions went through Tyson; it was mostly anger and disappointment. "Do you have any idea what you did to this household?" The champion asked standing up from his chair. "Even the camera crew is tired. Look at Bob his eyes are all red." Tyson added pointing towards the tired camera man.

Glaring at the blond Bladebreaker with a pissed off glare, the camera man bit down on his bottom lip as he just stood there and filmed to the best of his ability. Despite that he was so close to falling asleep and just throwing in the towel.

"Fuck them. They shouldn't even be here." Kai snarled refusing to look at them and he bit down on his lower lip, before barging past his teammate sharply to leave the room. "No respect."

Leaving the guilt to eat him alive as he rubbed his toned arm, Max sighed heavily and patted Cindy's back. "I don't think now is a great time to meet the team huh?" He mumbled, trying his best to keep the positive in the overwhelming tension within the atmosphere. This wasn't good, especially when Rei and Kenny weren't here – The peace makers!

The world camion looked to his friend and then to the brunette with large blue eyes next to him. "Really… I will get you back for this max. When you least expect it I will." He promised and a yawn escaped his mouth. "We could hear every word 'Maxie-poo.'"

**xXx**

**A/N:** Thanks for the previous reviews guys! :D Its really encouraged us to keep going hehe. We have a ton of ideas for this creation its unreal! R&R – Lots of love **AnimeRoyals** aka **MarchellV** & **XOAnn13OX.**

**P.S: Remember Tyson's promise! Because it will happen soon! ;)**


	3. Rei Kon Caught Farting On Camera

**The Behind The Scenes Of The Bladebreaker Documentary;  
Chapter 3 – Strong Russian Food & Rei.**

Soft white snow was falling in the white scenery of Russia; its majestic beauty was all outside of his window seat. The young Chinese male felt quiet honoured to be part of this journey.

Rei frowned slightly as his stomach made a rumble sound that caused him to lay a hand over it. Something was wrong.

His golden cat like eyes looked around the bus. Kai was sat next to him, the Russian's eyes where shut firmly.

Rei then realized the Russian stew they had eaten the night before must have been a very bad idea. It was too late now; Rei's forehead broke out in a light sweat when he felt the bubbling sensation within his figure. "Oh no." The words caught in Rei's throat. But it was too late; the humiliating gas had escaped him.

Opening one eye curiously to see what the slight upset in the atmosphere was, the Russian felt his muscles tense when the sensation of the outside cold thrived through the tour bus. It seemed his loyal companion had opened the window – yet he didn't look hot. _Hmm…_

Max then perked up from the seat in front with a cheerful smile on his face. "Rei, why have you opened the window? Do you want me to tell the driver to turn the heating down for you buddy?" The blond American asked, being friendly and helpful as always.

His eyes widened. Rei knew he needed a good excuse. "I wanted some fresh air." The Chinese male said, attempting to sound innocent as possible. The embarrassment was hard to keep off his face. He looked to his friends and hoped that the smell would go unnoticed.

Never again would the toned male touch the strong Russian food again.

"Close the window Rei." Now it was the world champion that commented. The cold breeze against his skin caused him to erupt in goose bumps. "The only time anyone opens a window in this weather is when they have to fart!" Tyson announce just as the slow moving vile smell started to speared throughout the bus.

_It was like Tyson for the first time in his life stated something accurate_ – The Bladebreaker leader thought to himself as the infected scent cruelled up inside his nostrils. Kai then felt his crimson pupils narrow and a growl left his throat. "How dare you do that sitting next to me." He snarled and pulled his scarf over half his face.

With a gasp; Rei tried to shift the blame for this to anyone but himself. He was feeling humiliated about his own bowels.

"I wouldn't Kai." He swore.

The Drigger holders golden eyes looked away from the growling Russian. "We must have driven past a fish factory or… or some kind of dump site." That was all that he could think of at such short notice.

But Rei's gut told him that his team mates weren't keen on believing him - especially as the camera crew had started to pinch close their noses in disgust.

"Wow Rei, do you need the bathroom?" Max gasped and coughed violently. He then patted his chest with his fist to help himself keep conscious. "Actually, now I mention it, a break at the nearest rest stop would be great. I mean, I need to spend a penny too."

"Spend a penny?" Kenny twitched and opened his window. "That's such a lady thing to say! And damn it Rei!"

"It wasn't me, it wasn't me…" Rei held his head in his hands embarrassed - no one was listing anymore. Rei Kon had farted and it was caught on camera.


End file.
